Description of the Prior Art
The substituted phenylthioamidine compounds of the invention can be prepared by procedures analogous to known methods. Typical methods which can be employed include the reaction of an arylthioacetonitrile with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in a procedure similar to that of Bruderlein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,137, or the reaction of a phenylthioacetonitrile with methanol in the presence of sodium methylate, followed by reaction with ammonium chloride, in a procedure analogous to that of Schaefer and Peters, J. Org. Chem. 26, 412 (1961).